


Only Girl

by colazitron



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise has always fancied Harriet a bit. Then Harry puts on her old school uniform and things take a turn for the interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Girl

**Only Girl**

“Harry! Louise is here for you!” Mrs. Styles called up to her younger daughter. It was unlikely Harry had heard her over the music that was blasting from her room. Louise took off her shoes and shot her friend’s mother a sympathetic look. Harry didn’t mean to be rude; she just tended to ignore everything else when she got into the music.

“Harriet!” Mrs. Styles called again. There was no answer. She sighed and shook her head before grabbing her purse and jacket and turning to Louise.

“I’m going to go pick Gemma up from football practice. We’ll get some groceries on our way back. Could you tell her?”

“Sure,” Louise smiled and stepped aside to let the woman out.

“Will you be staying for dinner?”

“If you’ll have me,” the girl winked. Mrs. Styles laughed.

“You know you’re always welcome. Gemma’ll probably bring Hannah along anyway. See you girls later.” With that she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

Louise smiled to herself and started tiptoeing up the stairs. Not that Harry was likely to hear her, but she wanted to make sure. Harry didn’t particularly like being startled, but she always made such an adorable, scared little face that Louise couldn’t exactly help herself. If Harry was less adorable, she wouldn’t need to startle her as often (and really, how had she not gotten used to this by now?), so it was really her own fault, Louise reasoned.

She snuck up to Harry’s room, pushing the door that stood slightly ajar open further and watched as Harry bounced around the room, singing along to Rihanna’s “Only Girl”. Her hair was captured in a pony tail and Louise felt her eyes go wide at what her friend was wearing. That had to be her middle school uniform only she had obviously outgrown it. The blue checkered skirt wasn’t exactly indecently short, but it came to an inch or two above her knees. The blouse was obviously too tight and Louise thought she caught a glimpse of a tie dangling between her perfect breasts.

Harry spun around, still bouncing up and down, and stumbled back a step when she caught sight of Louise. Not the way the older one had planned, but Harry made that adorable face, so she counted it as a win.

“Christ, Louise!” Harry burst out. “I told you not to do that!”

“And when have I ever listened to you?” Louise grinned back, stepping into the room.

“Never,” Harry grumbled and, putting on a reluctant face, stepped into Louise’s arms, when she spread them out to hug her.

“Ah, so you have learned something about me,” Louise chuckled and pressed a quick kiss into Harry’s hair. Harry just stepped back to make sure that Louise would see her rolling her eyes.

“What’s with the dress up?” Louise asked, reaching down and toying with the hem of the skirt. God, she wanted to flip that thing up and see what Harry was wearing underneath.

“I just found this today and wanted to see if it still fit me. It sort of does,” she declared, twirling out of Louise’s reach to stand in front of the mirror.

“Don’t you think?” she asked, shooting her friend a look via the mirror.

“Depends. Are you trying to look like an actual school girl or the school girl of someone’s dirty fantasies?”

Harry giggled and turned around, raising one teasing eyebrow.

“Are they your dirty fantasies?”

It was no secret between them that Louise preferred girls. It was how they had met, even. Sort of. Well, not really. Louise had had an on-again-off-again thing going with Hannah, who happened to be Harry’s older sister Gemma’s best mate from football so they met at a game. They had hit it off immediately and become fast friends, even though Louise was a good two years older than Harriet.

“Sometimes,” Louise grinned back, taking a step forward and placing one hand on Harry’s hip. Flirting came as naturally to them as any other activity. Nothing had ever come of it though. It wasn’t as though Louise wasn’t interested, because honestly, there wasn’t a person who met Harriet Styles that remained entirely un-interested. With her cute button nose, the pouty lips, bright eyes and delicious brown curls framing her face it was entirely impossible. And then when puberty had really hit, she had had that growth spurt; vertically and around the chest. So, no, Louise was definitely interested.

“Then yes,” Harry grinned and Louise drew her brows together, slightly distracted by her own thoughts to fully understand what her friend was saying.

“Yes to what?”

“If they’re your dirty fantasies, then, yes, that’s what I’m trying to be,” Harry cleared up, an amused smile on her face. It still took Louise by surprise the way they weren’t ashamed to say anything to each other. It was really quite refreshing.

“Harriet Styles, are you trying to seduce me?” she asked, slightly incredulous. Her thumb brushed up underneath the fabric of the blouse almost of its own accord, stroking the soft skin stretched over Harry’s hip bone.

“Took you long enough to notice.” Never let it be said that Harry was anything but cheeky. In this case though, Louise didn’t waste any breath on calling her out on it, but instead clashed their mouths together and pushed her friend back up against the mirror.

Harry’s lips felt as pillowy soft and seductive as they looked and Louise couldn’t resist sinking her teeth into them a little. When that elicited a soft moan from Harry’s throat, she had to do it again, just hear that sound again. Louise’s hands both ran up under Harry’s blouse, holding her around the rib cage, just beneath her breasts, while Harry wound both of hers into Louise’s short hair.

Pushing a little closer into Harry, Louise let her tongue sweep over the other girl’s lips and dove inside as soon as she was granted access. The way Harry twirled their tongues together drew a little moan from herself and she pushed forward, squashing their breasts together. She could feel Harry’s nipples harden through the thin fabric of her blouse and her own t-shirt and slanted her head a bit more to the side in an effort to crawl even deeper into her.

Drawing back a bit to catch their breath, Louise drew one of her hands out from underneath her friend’s blouse and pulled the hair band off, letting her long curls fall forward before burying her fingers in it and using the hold on her head to pull her forward to kiss again. God, she’d carded her hand through that hair a million times but she had never actually thought she’d get to do it like this. Pulling at it, she made Harry cant her head back so she could press kisses to her throat and sink her teeth into her jaw line teasingly.

“Ow,” Harry whispered and Louise grinned back, soothing the small bruise with feathery kisses.

“Don’t pretend. You like it,” she whispered back and got a short grin in reply before Harry ducked down to re-capture her lips. There was little to no finesse in their kiss, it being driven mostly by wanting to be even closer. Harry’s hands smoothed down over Louise’s back and settled inside the back of the jeans she was wearing. Louise broke away from the other girl at that to give her an uncharacteristically serious look.

“Are you sure about this? Because I really want you right now and if you don’t, you’re gonna have to stop me.”

“Shut up, of course I’m sure,” Harry replied in between the kisses she pressed all over Louise’s face. “I’ve wanted this for months.”

“Fuck, we could have been doing this for months?” Louise’s reply was a little breathless, but it was getting exceedingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than the way Harry’s body fit against hers or the way her lips felt on her skin.

“Well, you were making googley eyes at any girl that crossed your path, I wasn’t sure you wanted me…” Harry trailed off, bringing their lips together again.

“I was trying to distract myself,” Louise responded, when they broke apart and pressed her face into Harry’s neck, pressing kisses to the skin while using her hands to undo the buttons on the blouse. Harry’s hands slid back up, pushing up her shirt and cardigan to get to the skin beneath.

“God, Harry,” Louise moaned as she pushed open the blouse to reveal the creamy skin underneath. “You’re not even wearing a bra?”

“Not wearing panties either,” Harry confided, her breath hitching as Louise latched her mouth onto one nipple, sucking it into her mouth gently. Scrambling, Harry pushed the cardigan off her shoulders, running her hands up the bare arms before grabbing the hem and pulling up.

“Come on, just-” she insisted, when Louise wouldn’t move back and tugged at the shirt to underline her point. Louise’s pupils were blown wide, her lips shiny and far more pink than usual when she moved away and looked up to her friend. Harry let out a silent “fuck” and pulled the top over Louise’s head quickly, only to drop it to the floor.

Louise grinned at her and pecked her lips quickly, before slowly lowering herself to the floor, letting her lips trail down between Harry’s breasts and over her tummy. Her hands meanwhile were stroking up Harry’s legs, raising goose bumps in their wake. Harry felt herself flush for the first time since they had started doing this, when Louise buried her head into her crotch and one of her hands dipped in between her legs, where a little of her juice was already running down her thighs.

Louise didn’t seem to mind, as she only groaned and bit at Harry’s hips through the fabric of the skirt.

“Shit, you really want this,” she whispered, like she couldn’t quite believe it. Harry only nodded, even though she knew Louise couldn’t see it at the moment. She was a little too distracted by Louise pushing up her skirt to really care. She bit her lips to hold back a little whimper when Louise trailed a finger down between her folds teasingly before bunching up the skirt and holding it up in one hand. She wound the other hand around Harry’s calf, just beneath her knee and dipped her face forward to trace her tongue around Harry’s clit. There was absolutely no way the girl could keep in her reaction this time.

Encouraged by her friend’s obvious enjoyment, Louise pressed her tongue flat against Harry’s clit, rubbing at it. Harry’s hands flew to the kneeling girl’s head, burying themselves in her hair, trying not to pull at it. She didn’t exactly know where she would be pulling it to anyway. Harry’s knees buckled a little when Louise sucked at the hardened nub sharply and she felt another flush of embarrassment when Louise chuckled into her skin before moving her mouth lower, lapping at the wetness she found before pushing her tongue into Harry.

“Oh God,” Harry gasped and bucked her hips forward minutely with the shock of it. Louise traced little circles into her calf to calm her a little, but Harry found that it wasn’t really working at all. She could feel her entire body tense like the strings on a violin when Louise pushed her face into her crotch harder to try and get deeper inside her. Louise started up a rhythm of thrusting her tongue into the other girl and Harry didn’t really know what to do with herself except to hold on and ride it out.

“Lou-” she breathed and tugged at her friend’s head, trying to get her to move back up. Louise complied, trailing her fingers up her leg as she kissed and licked her way back to Harry’s clit. She thrust two fingers into her just as she latched back onto the sensitive nub of nerves and was rewarded with a sharp little cry for her troubles.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” the younger girl cursed, tugging at Louise’s hair before pulling one hand free and raking her nails up her own thigh to try and get back some of the control over the mess of emotions and reactions running through her mind. Louise renewed her efforts, alternately sucking and pressing her tongue down on Harry’s clit, still thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Harry could feel the strain on her legs from trying to keep upright and the tell-tale rush in her head and stomach that told her how close she was. Still she was taken by surprise when she tumbled off the cliff right into the white of orgasm when Louise sucked at her particularly hard.

Louise withdrew her fingers, but kept lapping at the pulsing folds, until Harry pushed her head away, falling to her knees in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

“Holy shit,” she breathed and earned herself a soft smile. The entire lower half of Louise’s face glistened with her juices and Harry found herself leaning forward to kiss and lick it off her, while her hands reached for the button on the jeans, popping it quickly and pulling down the zipper. She shoved the pants and underwear down as far as they would go and traced her finger through the wetness hidden in her folds. Breaking the kiss because she was still a little out of breath, she rubbed her fingers over Louise’s clit, tracing the other hand around her hip to push her fingers into her from behind. Louise buried her head into the crook of Harry’s neck and rocked her hips back and forth between the two hands.

“God, Harry, yes,” she moaned, biting at her clavicle lightly. Harry in turn nipped at her ear and pushed another finger into her, feeling around for the right spot to hit. Louise was shameless in her whimpers of appreciation and the rocking of her hips and Harry could feel the tingling start up again between her legs. Her wrists were starting to ache from the awkward angles, but Louise still made these delicious noises and Harry sped up her movements to see if she could make them any louder.

She couldn’t. Louise’s moans turned into little gasps and catches of breath that Harry nevertheless found no less intriguing. The rocking motions of her hips got more and more abortive and then suddenly she could feel her tensing up around her, surging against her body and announcing her orgasm with no more than a soft little noise. When Louise started to squirm away from her hands, Harry pulled them back, wiping one of them clean on her thigh, while Louise reached for the other, closing her lips around the fingers and sucking them clean.

“You’re such a porn star,” Harry whispered and watched her with wide eyes. Louise smiled and released her hand, flopping back to lie on the floor. Harry leaned over her, pressing kisses to the swells of her breasts, before laying her head down on her chest. Louise’s hands found their place in Harry’s hair easily, carding through the strands.

“Your mum’s picking up Gemma and getting groceries,” she suddenly remembered. Harry snorted in amusement.

“Amazing pillow talk, Tomlinson.” Louise swatted her over the head.

“Shut up, I just remembered and you scrambled my brains a bit.” Harry pressed her proud smile and a little kiss into the nearest bit of skin she could reach.

“We’re gonna have to move eventually, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Just not now.”

“Okay,” Louise acquiesced easily and continued to run her hands through the other girl’s hair.

 

**The End**


End file.
